Y al final el amor
by Kirchhoff
Summary: Un amor obscurecido por la sombra de la venganza, o tal vez una venganza a la cual el amor opaca, el tiempo que no perdona y las heridas que aun sangran y al final ¿Quién ganara?
1. Chapter 1

Mai Hime/Otome no me pertenecen solo tome un ratico sus personajes prestados, sus derechos son de Sunrise.

Notas de la autora: En cursiva esta el pensamiento de Natsuki.

Espero sus comentarios si les gusto o no, sus dudas y sugerencias.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Hace 9 primaveras…

\- El Colegio Garderobe, el mejor centro de estudios a nivel nacional. Cuenta con el más completo plan de estudios y mejor formación académica en los niveles medio y superior…

-mmmm _mire que bien_ …

-…este año cumple un siglo de vida. En su seno a albergado a ilustres generaciones de grandes mandatarios, prominentes empresarios y forjadores del mundo tal cual lo conocemos…

-mmmm _a quien le importa eso_ …

-…han pasaron por este colegio, caminaron por estos mismos pasillos por donde ahora tu y yo caminamos…

-mmmm _Y sigue la mata dando, no puede ser, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué justamente ahora?_

-Esta es el área del nivel medio, aquí han pasado cantidad de prestigiosos ciudadanos y ciudadanas que sirven a esta sociedad que cada vez se pierde más en el salvajismo, la ignorancia, la insolencia…

 _-Esta señora realmente que no se sabe otra, ya lleva con el mismo discurso más de media hora y lo que me falta._

Una pelinegra piensa al tiempo que alza su cabeza y con sus hermosos ojos verdes divisa el resto de la majestuosa escuela que frente a ella se muestra.

Este colegio parece una mini ciudad dentro de una ciudad, tiene muchos edificios, entre las aulas didácticas, los laboratorios, la biblioteca, las cafeterías y los salones de los diferente clubes que van desde la ceremonia del té y arreglo floral hasta mecánica y electrónica, pasando por gastronomía y astronomía, ya parezco mi guía, pero algo se me debió de pegar con tanto blablablá. Pero se preguntaran quien es esta quejumbrosa y porque me encuentro aquí.

Mi nombre es Natsuki y por azares del destino me toco nacer en la familia de los Kuga, dueños de la farmacéutica más importante de Japón con presencia en casi todo el mundo. Hasta hace una semana mi vida iba de lo más normal, era una feliz estudiante en la escuela pública de Fuuka alejada de toda esta gente que se rige por protocolos y etiquetas, pero todo cambio cuando mi hermana y mi padre llegaron de visita sorpresa y se enteraron de lo que no debían...

DIAS ANTES

-Do… Re… Do…

Una pelinegra se encontraba en su cuarto, tocaba la guitarra y escribía en un papel, volvía a tocar un acorde y de nuevo tomaba el lápiz y escribía en el papel, así estuvo hasta que alguien irrumpió en su habitación, sin tocar, sin llamar a la puerta, sin pedir permiso para entrar, su hermana llego hasta ella. Natsuki levanto la vista y vio que estaba hecha una furia, en sus adentros se quejo y pensó… ¿ahora que hice?

-Porque no dijiste que mañana entregan calificaciones.

-Perdí el papel.

-Ah... lo perdiste. ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto? –Nina le decía al tiempo que le enseñaba un pedazo de papel de color amarillo y se lo mostraba a Natsuki, quien al ver el papel abrió un poco más de lo normal los ojos por la impresión, pero al cabo de algunos segundos se recompuso.

-Oh, lo encontraste.

-No me salgas con eso Natsuki.

La pelinegra solo vio a Nina quien, al ver que no decía nada, se enojo más y exploto en contra de la ojiverde.

-Ruégale a todos los santos, a Buda, a Alá, a Jehová, a un pentagrama de sangre o a quien tú quieras porque tengas buenas calificaciones sin reprobar materias, porque te lo advierto Natsuki, es la última vez, será la última vez que pises esa escuela si nuestro padre se entera.

Y así como llego se fue. Natsuki no se inmuto ni perturbo por las amenazas de su hermana, para ella no era novedad ni nada nuevo el que Nina la amenazara, siempre hacia lo mismo pero nunca cumplía. Mientras Natsuki continuaba con la guitarra en el despacho de la familia Kuga otra discusión se llevaba a cabo.

-Sergey, ¿Por qué es así Natsuki? ¿Por qué no dice las cosas? ¿Por qué se empeña en mantenernos al margen de su vida?

-No lo sé Nina… -Al estar hablando llego un señor de edad al despacho sin que Nina y Sergey se dieran cuenta.

-¿Ahora que hizo?

-Padre… no te escuche entrar…

-No cambies de tema.

-No ha hecho nada

-Nina no naci ayer…

-Mañana entregan calificaciones y no dijo nada.

-Por eso no quiero venir acá, siempre hace, dice o deja de hacer o de decir algo.

-Tal vez es una etapa –Trato de abogar Sergey.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Natsuki había bajado a la cocina y al escuchar voces en el despacho se acerco sigilosamente y escucho lo que estaban hablando. Las palabras de su padre le llegaron al fondo de su corazón, ella los quería, no tenía otra familia pero ahora se daba cuenta que el sentimiento no era reciproco.

-Nada de eso, desde que llego esa niña a nuestras vidas solo le ha ocasionado problemas a todos. Lo mejor será irnos cuanto antes y hacer de cuenta que nunca paso.

-Pero papa es tu sangre...

-Por desgracia…

-Padre…

-Es la verdad Nina, lo único bueno que ha hecho esa escuincla es el impedir que tu hermana se casara con el bueno para nada de Smith de ahí en fuera solo es un estorbo. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

Nina no dijo nada, su padre tenía razón, Natsuki desde siempre ha sido muy problemática, siempre metida en peleas, en problemas que involucraban el buen apellido de su familia. Para ellos era un castigo, así la miraban.

Natsuki había escuchado suficiente y sigilosamente se alejo con rumbo a su cuarto, ahora a los 16 años se daba por vencida con respecto a su familia, ella solo miraba a su familia algunas veces al año y ahora sabía la razón, ellos estaban mejor sin ella. Ella no entendía por qué la trataban así, ella es la hija menor de los Kuga tal vez por eso no les importa lo que suceda con ella siempre y cuando no involucre el buen nombre de la familia. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas que cayeron por su mejillas cual torrentes de agua salada por las fuerte palabras de su padre y de su hermana.

En el despacho seguían Sergey, Nina y su padre.

-Insisto, solo es una etapa…aunque no entiendo ¿que tuvo que ver Natsuki en que no se casara Saeko con Smith? -Nina miro a su padre, quien miraba a través de la ventana el bosque que rodeaba la casa Kuga. El no le regreso el gesto, permaneció inmutable, ella no sabía que decir.

-Luego te lo explico.

-Natsuki arruino los planes de Smith… -Dijo el padre de Nina.

-Mi madre quedo…

-No, dile la verdad, Sergey ha demostrado ser una persona de confianza…

-¿Cuál verdad?

-La verdad querido Sergey es que Natsuki es una bastarda.

-¿Qué?

-Natsuki es hija de Saeko y de un completo desconocido.

-…

-Mi familia no podía caer en la desgracia de que una de mis hijas tuviera un hijo fuera del matrimonio, así que nos trasladamos a Fuuka hasta que naciera el fruto de esa maldita relación.

-Natsuki…

-Así es, esa noche no solo nació Natsuki sino también Reito, los dos, fruto de la idiotez de Saeko.

-…

-Para evitar que la gente hablara arregle el matrimonio de Saeko y Jean Searrs y los bebes pasaron a ser mis hijos, hermanos de Nina y Saeko.

-Pero a Reito no lo tratan igual, digo el vive con ustedes pero Natsuki vive acá, sola.

-Reito es hombre, lleva mi apellido y mi sangre y esa escuincla no ha demostrado que merezca llevar el apellido Kuga.

-Entiendo su carácter es muy impulsivo, tal vez si la lleváramos con nosotros…

-No, esa niña lo que ocupa es una mano firme que la corrija.

-Tal vez sea tiempo de recurrir a mi madre… - Una temerosa Nina les dijo a ambos.

La noche paso y llego el nuevo día. Natsuki como siempre se levanto, se ducho, y desayuno en completa soledad en la cocina de la mansión Kuga, Natsuki nunca usaba el comedor, el gran comedor de la mansión, ella prefiere comer con los empleados en la cocina, se sentía mas parte de ellos que de su familia. Al terminar partió rumbo a la preparatoria pública de Fuuka. Las primeras horas transcurrieron con normalidad, después del receso se llevaría a cabo la entrega de calificaciones.

Durante la hora del receso Natsuki saco un poco de su frustración y su coraje jugando beisbol con sus compañeros en la cancha de la escuela, todo iba bien hasta que le toco batear a Chie, su amiga de toda la vida, quien los dos primeros lanzamientos fallo pero al tercer lanzamiento se armo de fuerza y termino haciendo un home run. El disparo llevaba tanta fuerza que la pelota llego al estacionamiento de la escuela y se estrello contra el parabrisas del auto del director. Por el impacto comenzó a sonar la alarma del auto, Natsuki llego a donde estaba Chie y le quito el bate y el director, que casualmente pasaba por la cancha de la escuela se percato de que era su vehículo e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar al culpable, no tardo mucho en dar con Natsuki quien era la única que tenía un bate en sus manos y se la llevo a la dirección.

Sonó la chicharra que anunciaba el fin del receso y con ella un nuevo temor se apoderaba de Natsuki, ahora si le pedía a quien fuera que ni a su padre o a su hermana se le ocurriera venir por sus calificaciones, ella había aceptado toda la culpa por el parabrisas roto, pagaría la reparación y no quería que su familia se enterara, no quería más problemas, pero como si de una maldición se tratara mientras ella estaba en la dirección un vehículo muy lujoso llego al estacionamiento de la escuela y de ella bajo el imponente patriarca Kuga, que a pesar de su edad seguía manteniendo el porte y ese aire de abolengo que lo distinguía desde su juventud.

A paso firme se fue acercando al salón que le correspondía a Natsuki, al llegar muchas miradas se dirigieron a él, era una completa novedad que alguien viniera por las calificaciones de Natsuki. El director había dicho que si llegaba alguien de la familia de Natsuki inmediatamente le avisaran y así lo hizo el asesor de la ojiverde, le informo al director de la presencia de su padre. El director se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a encontrarse con él, Natsuki salió tras él, por su parte Kuga se dirigía a la dirección dirigido por el profesor, Natsuki iba a la par del director pero al ver a su padre se paralizo y dejo de caminar, los dos hombres se encontraron y se saludaron. Natsuki no escuchaba las palabras entre ambos pero se imaginaba cuales eran.

Por el pasillo había algunos estudiantes que estaban esperando a sus padres y al ver al director conversando con el señor Kuga se sorprendieron y mas por que a algunos metros estaba Natsuki quien temía por la reacción de su padre. En cuanto el director termino de hablar y se disculpo con él, el patriarca Kuga se aproximo a Natsuki y con toda la rabia que sentía le dio una tremenda bofetada que hizo que Natsuki callera al piso y de su labio saliera un hilo de sangre.

-Ve por tus cosas porque hoy mismo te largas de aquí…

Natsuki como pudo se paro del piso, muchas miradas curiosas se dirigieron a ella pero ninguna la ayudo, se levanto y con el dorso de su mano se limpio la sangre, hacia tanto que no miraba el liquido carmesí salir de su rostro que se quedo contemplándolo por algunos segundos, rememorando cada golpe que ha recibido por parte de su padre desde que tiene memoria. Restándole importancia al asunto se limpio la sangre en el pantalón que usaba manchándolo también, ella lo ve como muestra de sus heridas de guerra, que desde hace mucho tiempo ya no duelen igual.

En casa le esperaba algo peor, el señor Kuga mando a descansar a todos los empleados de la casa, así como mando a Sergey y Nina de vuelta a Tokio, donde viven ellos, tenía el resto del día para darle un buen escarmiento a Natsuki, y vaya que lo aprovecharía.

A la mañana siguiente Natsuki junto con su padre partieron rumbo a Tokio. Y así fue como la ojiverde termino en esa eminencia de colegio de alto prestigio y alcurnia que para ella no era otra cosa más que una prisión, el colegio Garderobe.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Época Actual

El tic tac de aquel reloj de pared hace varios minutos ya no se escuchaba, es como si su andar se hubiese detenido para dar paso a las notas de aquel piano que magistralmente era tocado por las habilidosas manos de una mujer quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus manos se movían entre las teclas por inercia, sentía cada nota en su ser sin necesidad de ver el guion ya escrito.

Noche serena donde el viento mecía la cortina de aquella ventana entre abierta y refrescaba la piel de aquella joven, tan ensimismada en las notas de la triste canción, de tan solemne obra. Y la luz de la luna le daba un tono melancólico como si evocara recuerdos perdidos… y sobre las teclas de aquella pieza de arte sus virtuosas manos seguían, una a una las notas de esa melodía se unían pero por un motivo desconocido era incapaz de terminar.

A su cabeza llegaban fragmentos, tal vez de memorias que creía ajenas, tal vez de un pasado que está amenazando con volver o tal vez de espejismos de un mal sueño que una vez más le ha robado la quietud… y mientras seguía acariciando el hermoso piano a su cabeza llegaban los fragmentos de la pesadilla que ahora la tenia despierta.

 _-Mas te vale que te comportes porque lo que te estoy haciendo no se comparara a lo que te hare si avergüenzas a la familia._

 _-Papa, ya por favor, ya no mas…_

 _-¡Que no me digas papa! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tu padre?¡_

 _Y en aquella fría habitación no se escuchaba más que los golpes que partían el aire y se estrellaban en la piel desnuda de una atada y arrodillada muchacha, que solo pedía que ya no la siguiera castigando su padre. El la golpeo hasta que se canso, al ver terminada su obra se fue por una botella de alcohol y regreso a la habitación donde se sentó en una silla frente a ella y dándole un trago a la botella de vino se burlaba más y más._

 _-Ojala no hubieras nacido. –Le decía al tiempo que sobre la espalda magullada vertía un chorro de aquel líquido que al entrar en contacto con la piel maltrecha ardía como si fuera una brasa sobre la molida piel, la hacía gritar de dolor, se sentía desfallecer._

 _-Todos seriamos felices. –Y le daba una bofetada en la cara._

 _-Ojala te hubieras muerto.- Otra bofetada y volvió a ponerse de pie para seguir con su castigo._

…

-No, no, ya no… ¡NO!

Se levanta de golpe, empapada en un sudor frio, un sudor que la quema y la moja al mismo tiempo, tiene un gran malestar, esta agitada, su pecho baja y sube en un respirar irregular, otra vez ese sueño, otra vez la misma maldita pesadilla que la llena de temor. Mira a su alrededor y no divisa nada, solo oscuridad, solo un rayo de luz de luna se filtra a través de las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación. Coloca una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de calmarse, de respirar con naturalidad de regular los latidos de su agitado corazón.

Al confirmar que sus sentidos se han relajado con su mano busca los lentes que sobre el buro descansan, localizándolos los toma y se los coloca, ve la hora en el despertador las 2:49 a. m. se acuesta pero a los pocos minutos se incorpora completamente y camina a la cocina, por lo visto no volverá a dormir esta noche.

Y así fue como llego al piano, no hay nada que la tranquilice más que la hermosa música que hace que se olvide de todo. Por el umbral de la puerta esta una figura, silenciosa testigo de tan magnífico concierto que no es obra más que de pesadillas recurrentes que amenazan por despertar a la bestia de la verdad.

Nueve Años Atrás

Desde que tuvo uso de razón supo que su vida ya estaba escrita, su madre junto con sus tíos habían decidido que se casaría con el hijo de un gran amigo de la familia. Desde que cumplió los ocho años se le inculco que debería ser una esposa ejemplar, una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, aprender a cocinar, a ordenar la casa, bordar y un sinfín de labores que un ama de casa debe de desempeñar a la perfección. Ella estaba contenta, conforme con la decisión de su madre quien se vio en la necesidad de separarse de sus hijas pues su padre había muerto y solo había dejado grandes deudas. La educación de su hermana estuvo a cargo de la madre de su prometido María Graceburt mientras que ella fue enviada a un internado para señoritas donde la prepararían para el matrimonio.

Shizuru Fujino al ser la mayor se vio alejada de su hermana y de su madre al ingresar al colegio para señoritas Florence, un colegio con un gran prestigio. Solo dos veces al año se le permite salir y visitar a su madre y a su hermana. En la escuela es muy querida y respetada por todos, una destacada estudiante para los profesores y una gran amiga para todas sus compañeras. Es la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes de Florence. Comparte cuarto con otras tres muchachas y entre ellas surgió una gran amistad. La primera es Haruka Armitage una rubia gritona con una gran fuerza que al principio en Shizuru miraba una rival pero que con el tiempo ese sentimiento se torno en amistad, Akane Soir la chica enamoradiza que en Shizuru ve un ejemplo a seguir y Yukino Chrysant, una muchacha de apariencia frágil que usa anteojos, es muy reservada pero en el fondo ve las cosas mejor que nadie.

Estaban las cuatro aun en su dormitorio cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante. –Respondieron las cuatro al unisonó.

-Señoritas, buenos días.

Al dormitorio entra una mujer de veintitantos años vestida de monja llamada Yukarito Steinberg, es la encargada del dormitorio A donde se encuentran las chicas. Entre otras cosas se encarga de que todo esté en orden, que sus calificaciones sean excelentes y de entregarles el correo y los avisos del día. Lleva consigo un carrito de correspondencia.

-Buenos días Yukarito-san.

-Aquí tienen. –En sus manos tiene varios sobres, y comienza a entregárselos una a una.

-Wow mi revista, gracias Yukarito-san. –Una frenética Haruka le da las gracias a la monja y hasta la abraza, la revista que recibió la lleva esperando más de 3 meses, es una revista manga que está leyendo.

-Este es para ti Yukino.

-Gracias. –Le entrega un sobre que contiene una carta de su familia al igual que un paquete más grande que contiene un libro.

-Akane, para ti.

-Gracias Yukarito-san. –Es un sobre en forma de corazón, al verlo Haruka hace el ademan de querer vomitar, Yukino sonríe por las ocurrencias de su amada Haruka.

-Y este es para ti Shizuru-san

-Gracias Yukarito-san.

-Nos vemos en el desayuno. Con permiso.

-Propio. –De nueva cuenta responden las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué te llego Shizuru? –Haruka es la primera que ve que el semblante de Shizuru cambio, se ve más triste de lo normal.

-Postal de Reito.

Cada año recibe una postal de su prometido ya que él se encuentra estudiando en otro colegio. Con esto ella se conforma, ya ha aceptado su destino, cuando se cumpla el tiempo en que el regrese se casaran.

-No es justo, el allá afuera viviendo la vida loca y tu aquí encerrada.

-Está estudiando, al igual que yo.

-Tu madre no debería de obligarte a casarte con él. –Akane le dice.

-No me obliga, es algo que yo acepte.

-Pero no te hace feliz. –Yukino se sienta al lado de Shizuru y la abraza, que no diga mucho no quiere decir que no sienta el dolor de su amiga.

Al mismo tiempo a varios kilómetros de distancia a paso firme y elegante una muchacha se dirige por los grandes pasillos de Garderobe a la dirección de la misma, su presencia ha sido requerida por la directora, mientras camina es objeto de la mirada de muchas y muchos quienes en ella ven a una mujer de ensueño. Es muy bella, inteligente y astuta al igual que muy coqueta, nada comparado a su hermana quien es reservada y hasta cierto punto tímida.

A cada paso que da roba suspiros, una que otra mirada demasiado lujuriosa, unos cuantos piropos y muchas propuestas de citas. Todo esto le sube su ego, el sentirse deseada. Llega hasta la oficina de la directora, saluda a la secretaria quien le dice que se siente que la directora la atenderá en unos minutos. Le da las gracias y se sienta, está en esa posición cuando gira su cabeza al ventanal y ve a una joven que le da la espalda, esta recargada sobre la pared. Más no puede seguir contemplándola porque la secretaria le informa que ya puede pasar. Toca la puerta y entra.

-Buenos días Miss María.

-Buenos días Fujino-san.

-¿Para qué me mando llamar?

-Hoy entrara una nueva alumna a la escuela y al ser tú la presidenta estudiantil quiero pedirte que le enseñes las instalaciones y la ayudes para que se ponga al corriente en las materias. –Por la puerta entra Natsuki quien al ver a la que cree que es su madre siente deseos de abrazarla, pero al ver el rostro rígido se contiene y baja la mirada.

-Como puedes ver no tiene mucha educación, se que bajo tu tutela aprenderá… -Miss María habla como si Natsuki no estuviera presente. La peli azul tiene la vista en el piso, no le parece ajena la manera en que su madre la trata, para ella es normal, ya no siente nada.

-Viola Fujino… ella es Natsuki Kuga. -Natsuki extiende su mano, Viola no está acostumbrada y ve la mano que frente a ella está con duda y temor, solo hace una reverencia, negándole el saludo a Natsuki, quien guarda su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y mentalmente dice "y yo soy la maleducada".

Sin más preámbulos María manda a Viola que lleve a Natsuki a su habitación para que se instale y después le dé un recorrido por la escuela, por el resto del día no tiene clases, ella ya se ha encargado de hablar con los profesores.

Viola camina a paso firme y elegante, Natsuki la sigue, ve las torneadas piernas que encajan perfecto en la falda del colegio. Ambas caminan a la sección de los dormitorios al llegar la señorita Fujino se detiene frente a una puerta. Natsuki se encuentra tan entretenida mirando a Viola que no se percata que la susodicha la está viendo. Viola más que incomodidad se siente dichosa por la reacción de la peli azul. Comprende que para los hermanos Kuga es el deseo encarnado y sonríe, sonríe porque en Natsuki ha encontrado una nueva presa, una nueva conquista porque ya se empezaba a aburrir.

-Llegamos. –Las palabras de Viola sacan a Natsuki de sus pensamientos.

-Esta será tu habitación. –Viola abre la puerta y Natsuki entra tras de ella. –Te daré unos minutos para que te instales… -Viola sale de la habitación y al caminar mueve más sus caderas al percibir que Natsuki la sigue con la mirada.

La puerta se cierra y Natsuki ahora ve su habitación que tiene dos camas, un lado del cuarto ya está ocupado por libros, posters, películas, así que se dirige al lado libre, deja caer su maleta y se acuesta en la cama, cierra los ojos y solo puede ver la imagen de las piernas de su guía, una muy bella guía. Al pasar unos minutos se incorpora, toma su maleta y la sube a la cama y comienza a sacar las cosas que lleva, sus libros y revistas de mecánica, su ropa y varias bolsas de dulces.


End file.
